


Darkness Falls

by Ribby



Series: Darkness/Hope [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-05
Updated: 2003-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: "Sean shivers, stares, and does not sleep."
Relationships: SB/VM
Series: Darkness/Hope [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202621





	Darkness Falls

**Author's Note:**

> My first drabble, exactly 100 words! For [](https://lannamichaels.livejournal.com/profile)[**lannamichaels**](https://lannamichaels.livejournal.com/) , because she wanted gauntlet-fic. There may be a companion piece from Viggo's POV, if I can get him to talk... *prods snoring Viggo-muse*

Most nights, Sean's fine. He sleeps deeply, dreamlessly, only waking once or twice but curls around Viggo's warmth and falls back asleep.

But then there are these nights. Nights when he wakes from dreams of nothingness, only to find himself staring at Boromir's gauntlets on their shelf next to Anduril, the White Tree shining in the dark.

Nights when he wakes, and sees them, and remembers--

_so cold_  
_can't see--Aragorn?_  
_must tell him... "I would have followed you, my brother, my Captain, my King."_  
_darkness_

\--remembers how it felt to die.

Sean shivers, stares, and does not sleep.


End file.
